


Of Tamplers and Shiny Things

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin Kids, Background Hetero, Family Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Inspired by Twitter, Kid Fic, Kidfic, Modern Era, Mother and Daughter, Toddlers, Triple Drabble, Wait Kidfic isn't a canonical tag yet?, Well I guess I should put some other tags too, You gotta be shitting me!, oh wait I see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Templars are..." <i>How best to describe them to a three-year-old?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tamplers and Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by [this twitter conversation](https://twitter.com/RHM724/status/491704167342571521):
> 
> acinitiates: If you were Mentor and could change only one aspect of the Assassin Brotherhood, what would it be?  
> loboboss57: More use of poison and DISCREETLY using the Hidden Blade, don't make it obvious you have a weapon!  
> assassindark891: that's a good one and i would add that the assassin would once a year try and make pace with the tamplers  
> RHM724: ERMAGHERD TAMPLERS!

"Mommy, what's tamplers?"  
  
"What's that, sweetums?" the woman asked.  
  
"Tamplers. You was aseep and talk about tamplers." The girl hadn't yet gotten the hang of verb tenses or the 'sl' sound, but her meaning was clear enough.  
  
_Oh yes. I did have a bad dream about Templars last night. Must have talked in my sleep._  "Templars are..."  _How best to describe them to a three-year-old?_  "Templars are people who want to control other people."  
  
"Con troll? Do they live under a bridge like a troll?"  
  
"No, 'control' means when someone won't let you do what you want."  
  
"Like when Daddy won't let me touch his shiny thing!" The other day she had happened to see Desmond practicing with his Hidden Blade, and had wanted to play with it. "Daddy is a tamplers!" She smiled, happy at learning a new word.  
  
"No, that's different. Daddy had to have special training to use the shiny thing, because it's dangerous if you don't know how to use it. He's not a Templar, he just doesn't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"I want special trains so I can has a shiny thing!"

"We'll train you when you're older, okay?

"Gimme special trains! Special trains **now**!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Your first training session will be about hiding. I'll close my eyes and count to twenty, and you hide from me. Then I'll try to find you."  
  
"That's not a train! That's the same as hidey seeky!"  
  
"No, in hidey seeky we take turns hiding from each other. But today, you're gonna keep hiding until I can't find you anymore."  
  
"Then I get a shiny thing?"  
  
"Maybe. We'll have to ask Grampa Bill. I'm gonna start counting now, so you better look for a hiding place! Ooone, twoooo, threeee..."  
  
The girl scampered away, eager to prove herself.

**Author's Note:**

> _Meanwhile, under a nearby bridge..._
> 
> _"I think the Miles kid might be onto us, sir!"_


End file.
